Who Said You Had to Hide Your Love Away?
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Blaine is forced into an arranged marriage to one of the darkest kingdoms in the world he thinks that life can't get better for him until he meets a servant from the kingdom who shows him that not all of them are as bad as they may seem.


Who Said You Had to Hide Your Love Away?

Chapter 1

If there was one thing that Blaine hated about being a prince was the fact that he never really had a choice from the clothes he wore to the people he was arranged to marry. He sighed as he read the letter that his father had sent for him. He had been away traveling to another kingdom for business and had somehow managed to strike a deal with the king there to have Blaine marry his daughter so that their two kingdoms could untie. There was only one problem with this kingdom though. It was notorious for having a king that was more vile and unforgiving then most so if Blaine was set to align with that how would his future kingdom turn out and how would it affect the villagers that currently stayed in the country looking for none other than peace. He knew his father had always lusted for war against a few certain kingdom, but Blaine felt as if this was not the way to go. There were other ways to get rid of a kingdom then teaming up with people whose only main focus was to be an empire of their own. Blaine sighed putting the letter down and going out of his chamber to think.

Sunlight streamed through the windows as Blaine walked through the corridors trying to figure out how this marriage could be good but only could figure out one thing. That maybe the daughter of this infamous cruel king was actually a good person by nature. After all just because the father was evil didn't mean his seed was. But then again... No he couldn't think of that. He had to remain confident that his kingdom would not fall victim to these people and that nothing would really change. If it did Blaine had no clue what he would exactly do.

Blaine was so distracted by his thoughts that he did not see the guy that he had bumped into. A tray clattered to the ground as the servant looked at it in horror as if afraid that he would piss off Blaine for a simple mistake.

A pair of blue eyes looked up to Blaine's striking him instantly. There was something about this boy that made his insides turn in a good way but Blaine ignored that feeling. After all he knew that feeling was a sin and he had tried to avoid it as much as possible, but sometimes he couldn't help it. Sometimes the mind could not help what the heart felt, but as a prince he had no room for scandal or blunder. Not if he wanted to keep his kingdom and the love of his father. But now that he was looking at the servant more closely he couldn't help but realize that he had never sen this one before. He took his sword out pressing it closer to the servant's neck making sure that he didn't hurt him as much as he made him feel uncomfortable.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Before the servant could answer Blaine's mother rounded the corner her eyes widening in shock.

"Blaine my dearest, please release Kurt this very instant."

Blaine listened to his mother's instructions but still kept an eye on the peasant. He never knew if he could really trust these people or not especially when he had never seen this one before in his life.

"Who is this mother?"

"This is our new servant Kurt. Courtesy of your future bride and her father. He is apparently the only servant in her kingdom she trust to be sent here for her."

"And where is the princess?"

"She is wondering the outskirts of the kingdom your highness trying to get a feeling for her new domain. She's curious like that. She should be back shortly." The servant explained making Blaine narrow his eyes. He had never met a servant who spoke when he was not addressed directly. This was defiantly one he would have to keep tabs on.

"Very well then. You may now return to your duties but be warned if you cross me I will end you. Got it?"

The servant nodded going about his business as Blaine sighed. He really hated being nasty but sometimes there was no other choice when it came to establishing his rule here. He would not allow a peasant to step out of line here no matter how important he was to his future princess.

Trumpets sounded in the distance as he looked at his mother awaiting an explanation.

"It looks as if it is time to meet your princess. Are you ready?"

Blaine nodded following his mother to see what awaited him next.


End file.
